Tout ce que je veux faire pour toi
by Dancelune
Summary: Yaoi - One shot - 6 x 3 x 6 - La guerre brise bien des vies, mais elle rapproche parfois les coeurs. (limite LIME, attention )


Auteur : Dancelune

Adresse : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : tout kawai !

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement... mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon

Couple : 6 x 3 x 6.

Remarque 1 : je voulais regarder Jurrassik Park ce soir à la téloche (j'ai jamais réussi à le voir en entier ce film

--)... Résultat je me retrouve devant mon clavier... Incurable.

Remarque 2 : c'est un petit plaisir que je me fais, ne me condamnez pas à la peine de mort parce que j'entre directement dans le vif du sujet, please.

Remarque 3 : c'est une one shot. J'écrirais pas le début ni la fin, parce que j'ai pas le temps TT C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais bon....

**Tout ce que je veux faire pour toi**

Il était enfin à lui. Là, juste devant ses yeux. Son corps nu allongé sur son lit. Il avait été maltraité et mal-nourrit. Ses côtes saillaient et sa respiration était lente. Il sortait à peine d'une pneumonie agrémentée de séances de tortures qui l'affaiblissaient encore plus. Ces derniers temps il n'avait pu rentrer dans sa cellule. Le voir souffrir ainsi était au dessus de ses forces. Et quoi qu'il fasse, absolument tout concernant le prisonnier passait par Treize. Ce dernier requérait d'ailleurs son avis et sa présence à lui quasiment toutes les heures, pour des décisions politiques, militaires, et d'autres choses d'ordre beaucoup plus privées, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps pour rendre visite au prisonnier. Il ne jurait pourtant que par ce fameux pilote. Il l'avait en tête depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne pas l'avoir face à lui lors de leurs affrontements. Il avait même tué deux ou trois de ses hommes pour le protéger, lorsque son geste ne risquait pas d'être vu par autrui. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il dormait à quelques étages seulement du jeune garçon qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Il ne savait quasiment rien de lui. C'était de loin le moins loquace de la bande. Le plus grand aussi, et le plus fin. Son regard caché à moitié par sa grande mèche auburn était impassible et mystérieux. Aucun sentiment ne venait allumer les prunelles des magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Mais avant-hier... Alors qu'il regardait en retenant son souffle la séance de torture à travers la vitre fumée, il crut que Treize allait définitivement perdre patience et le tuer. Il faillit hurler mais mit un poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Le tortionnaire laissa son prisonnier inanimé et sortit furieux de la salle, en l'appelant lui à tue-tête. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se remettre du choc et pour accepter la vision du corps saignant et commotionné. Le jeune garçon avait alors laissé perler une larme. Elle coula doucement le long de sa joue alors que ses sourcils se relevaient vers le ciel en une prière muette. Il était si vulnérable à ce moment là, si fragile et désemparé...

Treize partait pour dix jours à un congrès pour rassurer ses partisans sur l'issue de la guerre et leur montrer ses nouvelles armes, plus perfectionnées et meurtrières que les précédentes. Il venait de partir aujourd'hui, lui confiant la garde du prisonnier et insistant sur le fait qu'il devait s'en occuper personnellement.

C'était bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Zechs s'approcha du lit où reposait Trowa. Il s'assit tout doucement à côté de lui. Ce dernier bougea légèrement la tête mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le beau jeune homme à la chevelure blonde comme les blés posa une main fraîche sur le front du jeune garçon. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Doucement, Zechs retira les couvertures de l'un des côtés de son lit. Il prit délicatement Trowa dans ses bras et le posa sur le drap. Il le recouvrit ensuite des couvertures qu'il avait repoussé. Il appela un domestique et lui fit amener un seau d'eau glacée ainsi qu'une compresse propre. Il demanda aussi à ce que l'on apporte des fruits frais, de la soupe, des gâteaux et du lait. Une fois le tout disposé sur la petite table de chevet près du lit et les domestiques repartis, il prit la compresse qu'il plongea dans l'eau froide. Il l'essora et tamponna ensuite le front brûlant de son protégé. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour lui faire avaler de l'eau ou de la soupe.

Il le veilla ainsi pendant trois jours et deux nuits.

Lorsque Trowa reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur le sol dur et froid de sa cellule mais sur un lit doux et moelleux. Il sentit la douce chaleur des draps et des couvertures l'envelopper, ainsi qu'un léger poids sur son flanc droit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans une douce pénombre et son regard vit un plafond nacré. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bord du lit. Une tâche jaune sur sa droite l'interpella. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut une chevelure blonde étalée à côté de lui, une main sortant d'un uniforme et tenant une compresse pausée sur sa hanche. Le dos de l'homme se relevait à intervalles réguliers, informant Trowa qu'il dormait. Lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il s'agissait, le pilote du Heavy Arms faillit laisser échapper un petit cri aigu. Son entraînement prit le dessus et il referma la bouche juste à temps. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Zechs. Comment cela était-il possible ? L'homme se tenait à côté de lui, il le touchait presque, si ce n'était les quelques centimètres de couverture. Trowa se sentait reposé et son corps lui faisait moins mal. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures voir plusieurs jours qu'il était dans cette chambre. Vu que son gardien ne se réveillait pas malgré sa reprise de conscience et ses légers mouvements, ce dernier devait être épuisé.

Trowa ne savait que penser. Il n'avait pas souvent rencontré Zechs, que ce soit sur le champ de bataille ou chez sa sœur. A chaque fois il avait senti un petit pincement au cœur alors que leurs regards ne se croisaient même pas. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que c'était. En voyant Duo et Quatre, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait avoir éprouvé lors de ces quelques minutes. Il refusait cependant de l'admettre.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'il repéra les fruits et les gâteaux sur la petite table. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son ventre grogna. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim. Zechs bougea à ce moment là. Trowa retint son souffle. Il regarda subjugué la tête blonde se relever. Il sentit son cœur palpiter plus fort qu'à l'habitude lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans un lagon aux eaux cristallines et chantantes. Zechs paraissait surpris. Il le fixa un moment, incrédule, ses pupilles dilatées. Trowa crut qu'il allait se noyer dans le bleu des yeux du jeune homme. Il était près, excessivement près. Sa peau semblait satinée. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux. Ils étaient dorés. Ses cils étaient longs, presque féminins. Trowa se sentit grotesque lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il rougissait. Heureusement, Zechs se ressaisit. Il se releva et s'écarta un peu du lit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé. » s'excusa le jeune homme.

Trowa ne répondit rien et ne bougea pas.

« Si tu as faim... Il y a des fruits, des gâteaux et du lait sur la table. » continua Zechs. « Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés ! Il n'y a pas de piège... »

Trowa se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux vert.

« Je... vais te laisser te reposer... Je repasserais dans un moment, d'accord... Prends ton temps. »

Zechs commença à s'éloigner à reculons en souriant gauchement, puis il fit demi-tour et sortit, laissant un Trowa abasourdi sur son lit.

Trowa resta allongé quelques minutes après le départ de Zechs. Il n'en revenait pas. L'un des plus haut gradés de l'organisation d'Oz... Leur ennemi de toujours, ceux à cause de qui la guerre avait éclaté... Il le laissait seul dans ses appartements ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Croyait-il qu'il n'allait pas essayer de s'échapper ? Que pouvait donc bien avoir cet homme en tête ?

Un nouveau grondement de son estomac incita Trowa à s'asseoir dans le lit. Le jeune garçon fut pris de vertiges. Il se cramponna à ses couvertures pour ne pas s'évanouir. Tout son corps gémissait. Il baissa les yeux et vit son torse parsemé d'hématomes et de coupures. Des pansements avaient été placés sur les blessures les plus profondes pouvant s'infecter. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour attraper un fruit.

Manger lui ouvrit l'appétit. Après la pomme il attrapa le pichet de lait qu'il but directement au goulot. Il dévora ensuite quelques gâteaux avant de savourer une poire et quelques pêches. Il termina le lait et les gâteaux au chocolat. Trowa sentit son ventre gémir mais pour une nouvelle raison : n'ayant pas mangé à sa faim depuis plusieurs mois, il digérait difficilement cet excès d'alimentation riche et nutritive. Il se rallongea sur son lit et posa une main sur son ventre ballonné. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'il puisse céder à sa gourmandise en pareilles circonstances. Il ne réalisa même pas que ses paupières se fermaient. Il s'endormit à nouveau.

Lorsque Trowa rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans une pénombre profonde. Il scruta les alentours, tous ses sens en alerte, mais ne distingua pas trace d'une quelconque présence dans la pièce. Il se releva sur un coude et regarda autour de lui. On l'avait ravitaillé en nourriture. Une lampe de chevet avait été installée au pied du lit et un peignoir et des serviettes avaient été disposés sur le dossier d'une chaise. Trowa se pencha en grimaçant et alluma la lampe. Il contempla un instant la salle meublée avec goût. Il se leva doucement, faisant attention à ne pas se froisser un muscle ni attraper de crampes. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne s'était pas lavé et des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à une douche confortable. Il attrapa le peignoir et les serviettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en grimaçant de douleur à chaque pas.

Il ressortit rafraîchi et plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des lustres. Le peignoir était moelleux et très doux, ce qui accentuait son impression de confort. Il alla à la fenêtre. Il repoussa légèrement l'un des rideaux. Il faisait nuit dehors. Des barreaux traversaient la fenêtre tous les dix centimètres. A la clarté de la lune, il put s'apercevoir que l'appartement donnait sur la cours intérieure du bâtiment, où des hommes patrouillaient inlassablement. Trowa soupira et retourna vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et se remit à manger. Il attaquait la salade lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Il se tendit par réflexe et prit sa fourchette à pleine main, bien décidé à s'en servir si un intrus entrait. En contre-jour dû à la lumière du couloir, Trowa reconnut rapidement la silhouette de Zechs. Il se détendit et reposa sa fourchette.

Le jeune homme blond referma doucement la porte.

« Tu es réveillé ? » dit Zechs plus pour lui-même que pour interroger Trowa. « Cela faisait deux jours que tu dormais. Je me demandais si tu te réveillerais un jour. »

Trowa ne broncha pas. Deux jours... Cela voulait dire que cela faisait quasiment cinq jours depuis son arrivée dans la suite de Zechs. La moitié du temps pouvant lui servir à s'échapper s'était déjà écoulé.

En examinant le jeune homme blond, Trowa s'aperçut qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe naissante. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses cheveux avaient perdus de leur éclat. Il semblait épuisé.

Zechs s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il parut hésiter quelques secondes.

« Ecoute. J'aimerais vraiment dormir dans mon lit cette nuit. Cela fait cinq jours que je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Maintenant que tu vas un peu mieux, j'aimerais me reposer un peu. Le lit est grand, on y logera facilement tous les deux. Si cela te gêne, tu peux prendre le canapé près de la fenêtre, il est très confortable. Je vais te sortir des couvertures. »

Trowa se demanda si Zechs réalisait vraiment ce qu'il disait, ou bien si c'était la fatigue qui le rendait désinvolte.

Le jeune homme blond se dirigea vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit et dont il ressortit une paire de draps et de couvertures. Il les déposa sur le canapé.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu peux finir de manger pendant ce temps là. J'ai vérifié hier ta fièvre est tombée, tu n'as plus qu'à te reposer et manger pour retrouver la santé. »

Sur ces mots, Zechs entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui.

Trowa avait le cœur en bataille. Zechs venait indirectement de lui révéler que cela ne le dérangerait pas de dormir avec lui. C'était incroyable. A ces mots il avait sentit ses joues s'enflammer et ses battements cardiaques danser la samba. Zechs était pourtant son ennemi. Il aurait dû le haïr, le tuer à la première occasion. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il n'en ressentait même pas l'envie. Il se trouvait aux prises avec une rage meurtrière dès que Treize croisait son chemin, mais pour Zechs il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il se sentait bien. C'était le plus intriguant. Malgré leurs vies opposées, Trowa aimait être en compagnie du magnifique jeune homme blond. Cela le traumatisait. Il ne savait que faire ni que penser.

Trowa n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsque Zechs sortit de la douche.

Il entra dans la chambre avec pour seul vêtement une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Trowa vit pour la première fois le torse musclé et balafré de son ennemi. Il sentit à nouveau ses joues virer au pourpre. La chevelure de Zechs, alourdie et lissée par l'eau, lui arrivait à la taille. Quelques mèches rebelles étaient collées à son beau visage. Il portait une petite chaîne avec une croix autour du cou. Zechs attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique qu'il avait dans l'une de ses mains. Il fit une queue de cheval souple afin que ses cheveux ne soit pas trop tirés lorsqu'ils sécheront. Il avait une taille fine bien que ses abdominaux soient visibles. Il ne ressemblait en rien à la physionomie de Trowa. Le garçon était très fin, presque trop mince. De par son âge, tous ses muscles n'étaient pas encore bien développés. Il n'avait pas de poils sur le torse à l'inverse de son compagnon qui avait un très léger duvet au niveau des pectoraux. Ce dernier ne se voyait quasiment pas à cause de sa blondeur. Son compagnon était aussi mince que lui mis à part des masses musculaires agréablement réparties qui ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur la virilité de son corps d'homme.

Zechs s'avança vers le lit, droit sur Trowa. Ce dernier sentit les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Je vais me coucher, Trowa. » annonça Zechs. « Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

Trowa était décidé. Il allait dormir sur le canapé. Il regroupa ses jambes sous lui et se poussa jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit, laissant la place à Zechs de se coucher. Il se retrouva ainsi contre le mur, toujours sur le lit, avec un Zechs en train d'ôter nonchalamment sa serviette avant de s'installer sous les couvertures. Trowa ne comprit rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voulait pourtant aller dormir sur le canapé, il en était certain. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouve au lit avec Zechs à ses côtés ?

« Tu peux te mettre sous les couvertures tu sais ? Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Zechs fixait le jeune garçon de ses grands yeux bleus. Contrairement à toute attente, Trowa n'y lu pas de désir sexuel ni même sensuel. Cela le vexa un peu malgré lui. Il se demanda bien pourquoi il éprouvait pareilles émotions. Zechs se tourna et éteignit la lumière. Il se rallongea sur le dos, les couvertures remontant jusqu'au dessous de ses pectoraux. Il ferma les yeux et dormait moins d'une minute après.

Trowa était médusé. Il se retrouvait avec son ennemi juré qui osait s'endormir à ses côtés. Il était pourtant un tueur professionnel. Il était impensable que quelqu'un qui connaisse la guerre aussi bien que Milliardo Peacecraft puisse s'endormir quasiment dans les bras de l'ennemi. C'était hallucinant. D'un autre côté, Trowa dû le reconnaître, Zechs ne risquait absolument rien, pour la simple est bonne raison que l'envie qui étreignait son cœur à cet instant n'était pas de tuer son ennemi mais de toucher cette peau satinée qui semblait renfermer milles secrets et délices.

En réalité, Trowa était complètement paniqué et pris au dépourvu. Que faire dans une telle situation ? Dormir ? Impossible. Tuer son ennemi ? Il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Lui faire l'amour ? A cette pensée Trowa sentit son entrejambe réagir, son esprit s'enflammer et son cœur perdre les pédales. Il se colla contre le mur, respirant grandement, en proie à une bouffée de chaleur qui devait bien faire concurrence aux feux de l'Enfer. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, honteux de ses pensées mais y prenant goût. Finalement, cédant à sa raison, il enleva rapidement son peignoir et se glissa sous les draps. Il s'installa le plus loin possible du corps de Zechs qui lui paraissait incandescent. Ce dernier, épuisé, s'était endormi tout de suite. Trowa était sûr que sa petite personne ne craindrait rien cette nuit. Il était rassuré et en même temps un peu énervé. Il s'allongea et regarda le plafond, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. A cause des trois mois de tortures qu'il venait de subir, il ronflait moins de cinq minutes après.

Lorsque Zechs se réveilla aux aurores comme à son habitude, il sentit un poids sur son épaule et son bras droit. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs replié sur une peau douce qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers. Il prit doucement conscience de cheveux sur sa poitrine, d'une joue collé à sa peau et d'un bras fin lui enserrant la taille. Il réalisa en moins d'une seconde la situation et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ne pouvant y croire, il baissa lentement le regard, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire le moindre geste qui pourrait réveiller l'innocent endormi tout contre lui.

La vue de Trowa dormant profondément procura à Zechs une joie qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis bien longtemps. Non seulement il avait pu le contempler de près ces derniers jours, observant à loisir les contours de son visages, le dessin de ses sourcils, la commissure de ses lèvres, leur épaisseur, la gracilité de son cou, ses clavicules ressorties... Maintenant il avait le bonheur de le toucher. Plus que ça, de le tenir serré dans ses bras. Il se sentait l'homme le plus comblé.

Il rougit furieusement lorsqu'il réalisa que le garçon était nu, que l'une de ses jambes reposait au-dessus des siennes et que son entrejambe touchait sa cuisse droite. Il sentit naître une réaction au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il fit un effort considérable pour calmer l'affaire. Des pensées érotiques lui étaient immédiatement venues à l'esprit et il eut bien du mal à les chasser. Il ferma les yeux et décida de se rendormir, tant pis pour les tâches matinales. Il essaya de penser à des banalités, au temps qui passe, à sa sœur, à ses dossiers, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis machinalement à caresser l'épaule de Trowa. Il stoppa net son geste.

Un grognement de mécontentement accueillit l'arrêt de ses cajoleries. Surpris et indécis, Zechs décida finalement de continuer ses esquisses. Bien qu'il soit endormi, cela semblait plaire à son jeune compagnon.

Zechs savoura cet instant de paix qu'il pouvait partager avec l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui à cet instant. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, laissant la part belle à la sensibilité de son corps afin de profiter au maximum de la proximité de son compagnon. Il était transporté dans une douce somnolence lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de Trowa s'accélérer et son corps se tendre. Il arrêta ses caresses immédiatement. Le jeune garçon devait être réveillé et il devait être en train de se rendre compte de sa position. Zechs aurait donné cher pour connaître les pensées qui traversaient l'esprit du garçon à cet instant. Voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas mais qu'il restait toujours stressé, Zechs décida de reprendre ses caresses. Il sentit Trowa frissonner sous ses doigts. Il s'attendait à voir le jeune garçon hurler d'offuscation et s'écarter brusquement. A son grand étonnement, au bout d'une petite minute, Trowa reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Zechs releva un peu la sienne pour voir le jeune garçon. Il ne vit que le front et les pommettes rouges de son camarade. Zechs resserra un petit peu sa prise sur le garçon, lui montrant qu'il appréciait ce moment. Il resta attentif. Après quelques minutes, il sentit Trowa se coller un tout petit peu plus contre lui. Cela fit monter un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tous ses sens en alerte, essayant de comprendre au mieux les attentes du jeune pilote, Zechs continuait à lui caresser l'épaule, explorant jusqu'à la naissance du cou et des clavicules. Un petit moment après, il sentit les doigts de la main gauche de Trowa commencer à bouger légèrement. Petit à petit, le garçon commença à caresser son flanc droit. Zechs ferma les yeux de bonheur.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre.

La magie disparut.

« Oui ? » demanda Zechs à regret.

« C'est le Sergent Rister. On vous attend pour la réunion matinale. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« J'arrive. » cria-t-il.

Il tendit l'oreille jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas s'éloignant ne s'entendent plus. Il soupira. Il bougea légèrement. Trowa s'écarta, lâchant son corps à sa grande tristesse. Zechs le regarda. Le jeune garçon fuit son regard et se renfonça sous les couvertures. Cette attitude froide et indifférente attrista le jeune homme. Par cet acte, Trowa réfutait ce petit moment de tendresse qu'ils venaient de partager. Déjà lasse devant la journée qui l'attendait, Zechs se leva et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il s'habilla sans un mot et s'en alla rapidement, laissant un Trowa tourmenté en train d'essayer de se calmer, caché sous les couvertures.

Trowa passa sa journée à cogiter, à manger et à dormir. C'était incroyable comme ce temps libre où il ne recevait aucune persécution d'une quelconque nature lui permettait de se remettre rapidement. Et surtout, il rêvassait sans cesse à la chance irréelle qu'il avait eu le matin même de se réveiller dans les bras de Zechs. Son effarement avait été si grand qu'il en avait oublié de respirer pendant presque une minute. C'était la première fois qu'il partageait une position aussi intime avec un homme. Cela lui avait fait un effet du tonnerre. C'était aussi la première fois que son entrejambe touchait autre chose que ses boxers ou ses mains. La sensation était intense et grisante. Lorsque Zechs s'était remis à caresser son épaule, il s'était envolé vers les nuages de la félicité. Désireux de rendre la pareille à l'être qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, Trowa s'était efforcé de passer outre sa timidité et sa gêne. Il avait commencé à promener ses doigts sur la peau satiné de son compagnon.

Malheureusement, la réalité quotidienne était venue briser ce moment magique.

Toutes les positions lui étaient passées par la tête durant la journée. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son imagination se faisait plus débridée et plus osée. La vision du torse musclé et sensuel de Zechs revenait à sa mémoire avec une précision chirurgicale. Il se rappelait des moindres détails. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Pas une seule fois pendant la journée il ne songea à s'évader.

Il resta nu tout le jour. Anxieux et excité à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ce soir, Trowa s'était mis à examiner son corps. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir. Fasciné, il passa ses doigts fins sur son torse, ses épaules, ses hanches, son cou, n'ayant aucun mal à transposer ces gestes sur le corps imaginaire de Zechs. Il arrivait même à imaginer les sourires, les soupirs, les gémissements de plaisir de son compagnon.

Trowa n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître son corps. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une machine qui lui servait à exécuter ce que son cerveau ordonnait. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné jusqu'à récemment que son corps puisse lui fournir des sensations aussi extrêmes. Il connaissait la douleur depuis toujours. Il réalisait seulement maintenant que son être pouvait aussi véhiculer du plaisir et du bien-être.

Il fut déçu de ne pas le voir à midi. Lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte il s'était rué sous les draps et avait fait semblant de dormir. Ce n'était qu'un serviteur entouré par quelques gardes qui était venu apporter le déjeuner.

Il avait attendu le dîner avec impatience, mais là encore, il le prit seul. Zechs travaillait toute la journée sans relâche et jusque tard le soir. Pas étonnant qu'il s'endorme comme une masse dès qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Zechs ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Trowa avait laissé allumé la lampe de chevet. Zechs se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa choir dessus. Il pencha la tête en arrière et passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué. Il soupira.

Le voyant ainsi exténué, Trowa ressentit un besoin impérieux de s'occuper du jeune homme. C'était plus fort que lui. La honte et la pudeur ne l'arrêteraient pas ce soir, pas après avoir passé une journée à espérer. Il sortit du lit. Il était nu. Il rougit d'embarras lorsque le regard de Zechs se posa sur lui. Il s'avança nonchalamment jusqu'à la chaise où il avait laissé son peignoir et le revêtit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire. Il prit du gel de bain moussant et en vida une quantité suffisante dans le fond de la baignoire. Il testa l'eau avec ses mains. La jugeant suffisamment chaude, il retourna dans la chambre. Zechs n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

« Je te fais couler un bain, lui apprit Trowa avant de se pelotonner à nouveau sous les couvertures.

- Merci. » répondit Zechs.

Le jeune homme était touché par l'attention de son prisonnier. Il était aussi secoué de l'avoir vu se mouvoir nu devant lui. Il avait ressentit une poussée de désir extrême devant ce corps fragile qu'il aurait aimé faire sien. Il regrettait d'être si fatigué. Il ne savait quels mots dire à son jeune compagnon afin de le mettre à l'aise. Après dix minutes passées sur le canapé, il enleva sa veste, ses bottes et sa ceinture. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Le bain était presque près. Il détacha ses cheveux et se déshabilla lentement. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans son bain, il aperçut Trowa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier avait les joues rouges et une lueur incandescente dans les yeux. Zechs l'interrogea du regard, n'osant pas espérer que ses attentes seraient comblées ce soir.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient nus et se tenaient en face l'un de l'autre. Ce qui ému Trowa au plus haut point, c'est qu'en plus du désir qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Zechs, il y voyait surtout de la tendresse. Son regard était si doux qu'il fit monter les larmes à ses yeux. Il les ravala bien vite. C'est avec une voix rauque qu'il demanda à Zechs s'il voulait qu'il lui lave le dos. Le jeune homme blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise à ces mots. Trowa se ratatina sur lui même. Heureusement, Zechs le rassura très rapidement avec un charmant sourire et une approbation des plus enthousiastes.

Zechs ferma les robinets et s'installa dans le bain recouvert de mousse. Il fit attention à laisser le maximum de place à Trowa. Ce dernier, tremblant, s'installa derrière lui. Le jeune homme attrapa sa chevelure blonde et la fit glisser devant lui pour dégager sa nuque et son dos. Trowa rougit fortement en voyant les détails du dos de son compagnon. Ses rougeurs augmentèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'éponge se trouvait sur l'évier et non pas sur le rebord de la baignoire. S'il ne voulait pas se relever pour aller la chercher, il allait devoir frotter le dos de Zechs à mains nues.

Retenant sa respiration, Trowa posa le bout de ses doigts mouillés sur les omoplates du jeune homme. Tout doucement, il les laissa glisser le long du dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils replongent dans l'eau. Petit à petit le contact se fit plus ferme. Trowa apposa finalement ses deux mains entières sur les omoplates, mouillant le dos de son compagnon et le savonnant avec la mousse du bain. Il vit Zechs baisser un peu la tête, offrant un peu plus sa nuque. Les mains de Trowa remontèrent alors malgré lui vers le cou de son compagnon. Ses gestes n'étaient que douceur et prévenance. Il entendit Zechs soupirer de plaisir. Cela fit bondir le cœur de Trowa. Il voulait être aimé, mais il savait qu'aimer en retour procurait autant de bonheur. Audacieux, il savonna la nuque puis les épaules de son compagnon, descendant jusqu'aux coudes. Il remonta ensuite doucement pour réunir ses mains au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Il descendit doucement jusqu'à la chute de reins de Zechs. Il écarta ensuite ses paumes vers les hanches. Il les laissa reposer là quelques secondes. Alors qu'il allait les enlever, il sentit les mains de Zechs se refermer doucement sur les siennes. Le jeune homme le guida alors vers ses abdominaux puis son torse. Trowa dû se rapprocher dangereusement de Zechs s'il ne voulait pas que ses bras le tirent trop. Zechs tira doucement mais fermement en avant afin que Trowa soit obligé de le toucher. Le jeune garçon fut obligé d'écarter les jambes et d'en entourer le bassin de son compagnon pour ne pas se retrouver dans une position inconfortable qui aurait tout gâché. Il suffoquait presque lorsque son torse toucha le dos et son entrejambe le haut des fesses de Zechs. Ce dernier replia ses bras, tenant ceux de Trowa en dessous des siens et le positionnant de façon à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Zechs ne bougea plus. Il sentait les battements de cœur rapides du jeune garçon. Il décida de ne pas le brusquer plus, d'attendre qu'il se calme et de voir sa réaction. Peu à peu, Trowa retrouva sa sérénité et se mit à apprécier le contact de la peau de Zechs contre la sienne. Il avait l'impression qu'une aura de protection l'entourait. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité près de cet homme. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier au mieux cette première étreinte sensuelle. Progressivement sa tête pencha en avant. Trowa posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Zechs. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais sa bouche était à quelques centimètres seulement du cou du grand blond. Zechs pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau excitée. Il sentit le désir monter en lui mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il connaissait les plaisirs de la chair depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas du jeune pilote du Heavy Arms. Il ne devait pas le presser s'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Raisonnable, il décida de se contenter de cette étreinte pour cette nuit. Après il ne resterait plus que quatre jours avant le retour de Treize. Si son plan marchait comme prévu, il n'en resterait plus que deux pour eux. Ce laps de temps serait-il suffisant pour que le garçon perde toute sa réserve ? Il en doutait.

Après un long moment où ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, se contentant d'apprécier ce contact physique, Zechs sentit Trowa trembler dans son dos. L'eau avait perdu beaucoup de sa chaleur. Il devait avoir froid.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir. » murmura Zechs.

Trowa bougea un peu mais ne défit pas son étreinte pour autant. Zechs déplia ses bras, libérant ceux de son compagnon par la même occasion.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid. » ajouta-t-il.

Trowa s'écarta, le laissant se relever. Le jeune français regarda émerveillé le corps de Zechs dans son intégralité. Son torse en V, ses fesses musclées, ses cuisses fines. Il regretta que le bain soit déjà fini. Zechs s'enroula dans sa serviette. Trowa se leva à son tour. Il réalisa que son peignoir était resté dans la chambre. Il resta debout dans la baignoire, une légère coloration rouge sur les pommettes. Il ne savait que faire. Il avait froid, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller. Etre nu lui plaisait. Il se sentait bien, d'autant plus que le regard de Zechs n'avait rien de critique. Au contraire, cela suffisait à le réchauffer. Zechs enleva sa serviette et la posa sur les épaules de Trowa.

« Je te l'ai dis, je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid. »

Trowa le fixa intensément. Le jeune homme était si prévenant. C'était une sensation plus qu'agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de vous. Le voyant toujours immobile, Zechs l'attrapa par les épaules et derrière les genoux. Il le prit dans ses bras comme on prend un mariée. Il le transporta précautionneusement jusqu'au pied du lit. Trowa savoura la dureté des muscles le portant. L'image de la petite chaîne et la croix pendant au cou de Zechs et balançant légèrement à chacun de ses pas s'imprima dans le subconscient du garçon, de même que l'odeur de son compagnon et ses mèches de cheveux qui venaient caresser sa joue. Zechs le remit sur ses pieds une fois arrivé au pied du lit. Il ouvrit ensuite les couvertures, incitant Trowa à s'installer dans le lit. Il eut la surprise de voir que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il le scrutait intensément. Ses pupilles étaient aussi dilatées que celles d'un chat. Lentement, Zechs vit Trowa ouvrir la serviette et la laisser tomber par terre. Le jeune garçon tremblait. Il était intimidé et pourtant il s'offrait à lui.

Zechs comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Trowa. Il n'était pas fou, il avait vécu cela lui aussi. Il savait que le garçon était plein de bonne volonté et qu'il souhaitait découvrir l'amour. Mais il était encore un peu trop tôt. Les étapes ne devaient pas être brûlées, sous peine de souffrance. Plutôt que de prendre son corps, Zechs décida de lui offrir son premier baiser. C'était aussi important que la première fois à ses yeux. Un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse pouvait procurer autant de bonheur que de faire l'amour.

Zechs posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon et le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il s'installa sur sa droite à ses côtés et ramena la couverture sur eux. Il ne voulait pas que son ange attrape à nouveau une pneumonie. Devant le visage rouge du jeune garçon qu'il désirait par dessus tout, il leva doucement sa main gauche qu'il posa sur la main droite de Trowa. Ce dernier était tellement tendu qu'il était raide comme un piquet. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés. Zechs enleva sa main. Il décida de ne plus toucher le corps du garçon, de ne s'intéresser qu'à ses lèvres, ce qui était déjà suffisant pour donner des bouffées de chaleur à son compagnon. Il monta sa main droite vers le menton de Trowa et tourna la tête de son futur amant vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus alors qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Zechs laissa le temps à Trowa de se préparer.

Le jeune garçon avait deviné ce que Zechs avait l'intention de faire. Il avait été grandement surpris. Même s'il avait en tête de faire l'amour avec l'homme de ses rêves, Trowa avait complètement oublié l'étape du baiser. Il se demanda pourquoi Zechs désirait l'embrasser. C'était à son avis beaucoup moins fort que de faire – il rougit à cette pensée – toutes les positions au lit. D'un autre côté, il était soulagé. Son excitation face aux caresses de Zechs était si forte qu'il risquait la crise cardiaque à tout moment. Le jeune homme lui offrait un moment de répit qu'il apprécia grandement. Il lui laissait le temps d'être prêt et d'être bien sûr de lui. Zechs était un ange de prévenance et de tendresse.

Zechs approcha doucement son visage de celui de Trowa. Il apposa son front contre celui du garçon, laissant leur souffle s'emmêler et s'unir sur un même rythme, prélude du baiser. Il vit Trowa fermer les yeux et s'enivrer de la magie du moment. Il avança un peu son visage. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Trowa. Le garçon frissonna. Il entrouvrit les lèvres d'extase. Zechs continua à les caresser doucement avec les siennes, furtivement, donnant envie à Trowa d'en avoir plus, excitant son désir en lui refusant un contact réel.

Trowa perdit tous ses a priori sur les baisers en un instant. Soit il avait rêvé, soit ses lèvres venaient d'entrer en contact avec une matière plus douce que la soie. Au deuxième passage Trowa distingua un peu mieux l'exquise tendresse et le moelleux des lèvres de Zechs. Mais ces légers contacts étaient trop brefs. Ils n'étaient que des rêves dont la réalité s'effaçait bien trop tôt à son goût. A chaque fois qu'il sentait les lèvres de Zechs sur les siennes, ces dernières s'évanouissaient avant qu'il n'ait le temps de leur répondre. N'y tenant plus, il avança son visage. La proximité empêcha Zechs de se dérober une énième fois. Trowa put alors véritablement goûter aux lèvres sucrées de son partenaire. Son corps entier réagit au baiser. Il était prit de frissons de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu. Il éprouvait une sensation de bonheur qui le submergea totalement. Suffocant devant tant d'émotion, il entrouvrit les lèvres. Il sentit alors quelque chose d'encore plus doux, de chaud et d'humide le caresser. La langue de Zechs. Trowa en écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il s'écarta brusquement du jeune homme, interrompant brutalement le baiser.

Devant la réaction excessive de Trowa face à l'intrusion de sa langue, Zechs se dit qu'il avait rudement bien fait de ne pas vouloir entâmer les préliminaires avec lui ce soir. Le jeune garçon n'était absolument pas prêt pour l'acte sexuel. Il manquait de maturité et de confiance en lui. Il pouvait tuer les yeux fermés. Donner son corps et son cœur, c'était une autre histoire. Il se sentit un peu dépité. Son fanstasme ne serait pas assouvit cette fois-ci. Et les occasions de le revoir se feraient rares. Il ne put retenir un soupire de frustration. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Trowa. Il lui avait déjà offert énormément. Des souvenirs qu'il chérirait à jamais. Il ne doutait pas que ce serait grâce à des moments comme celui qu'il venait de partager avec le pilote du Heavy Arms qu'il retrouverait espoir lors des moments difficiles.

« Pardon. » murmura Trowa.

Zechs releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai un peu brusqué, je n'aurais pas dû. » répondit Zechs.

Trowa s'offusqua. Le jeune homme n'avait pas à s'excuser. C'était lui qui était en faute, pas son ange blond. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout cela mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Il est temps de dormir, tu ne crois pas ? » fit Zechs en souriant doucement.

Trowa resta immobile quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça et s'installa dans le lit. Zechs fit de même et il éteignit la lumière.

« Bonne nuit. » souhaita-t-il à Trowa.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il n'en attendait pas, il ne fut pas surprit. Il s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue de la journée s'ajoutant au stress émotionnel qu'il venait de vivre.

Trowa fixa le plafond un bon moment avant de s'endormir. Sentir la langue de Zechs l'avait effrayé. Maintenant il regrettait de s'être enfui. Le contact l'avait surpris par sa nouveauté et par sa douceur. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir autant. Il n'aurait jamais crû que sa bouche puisse être aussi sensible. Il remerciait Zechs d'avoir eu l'idée de l'embrasser. Simplement... Comment trouver le sommeil après cela ? Son cœur était en émoi et son corps chaud comme des braises. Il allait lui être impossible de se calmer dans ces conditions. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sourit. Il se tourna vers Zechs, voulant partager sa joie avec lui, mais son compagnon s'était déjà assoupi. Trowa s'attendrit. Le jeune homme prenait le temps de prendre soin de lui alors qu'il était fatigué et qu'il manquait de sommeil. Trowa souhaita qu'il puisse passer une journée entière à ses côtés. Cela serait merveilleux. C'est en rêvant à ces moments de paix et de tendresse qu'ils pourraient partager qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsque Zechs se réveilla, un petit sourire vint illuminer son visage. Trowa était à nouveau dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci sa tête reposait dans le creux de son cou. La moitié de son torse recouvrait le sien et le bras droit du jeune garçon était replié sur ses côtes. Sa jambe droite recouvrait les deux jambes de Zechs. Le reste du corps du jeune pilote était collé sur son flanc gauche. C'était véritablement agréable de se réveiller en sentant la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Zechs se mit à caresser les cheveux de Trowa. Son initiative fut accueillement par un gémissement de plaisir de la part de son partenaire. Il sourit de plus belle. Trowa se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il releva légèrement la tête. Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent proches de la joue de Zechs. Ce dernier pencha très légèrement la tête. Trowa répondit instinctivement en lui faisant un bisou. Ce geste innocent fit rire Zechs.

« Hmm ? fit Trowa.

- Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi. » lui murmura Zechs.

Le jeune garçon releva un peu la tête.

« Bonjour, fit-il avec un petit sourire, les yeux encore à moitié fermé.

- Bonjour mon ange. » répondit Zechs.

Le sourire qui vint illuminer le visage de Trowa fut la plus belle récompense à son audace. Zechs continua à lui caresser les cheveux un petit moment. La paix qu'il trouvait au matin depuis qu'il se réveillait auprès de Trowa lui donnait envie de tout abandonner : la guerre, sa famille, sa vie morose. Il aurait tout quitté s'il l'avait pu, en emmenant avec lui son précieux trésor. Il soupira. Plus qu'une journée. Demain, s'il avait bien préparer son coup, ils viendraient le chercher. Il ferma les yeux, poussant la tête de Trowa vers lui et déposant un baiser sur le front du garçon. Ce dernier répondit en montant sa main vers son cou et en soupirant d'aise.

Zechs prolongea ce doux moment le plus longtemps qu'il put.

On frappa à la porte.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il au soldat venu le chercher pour ses tâches quotidiennes et assurer le bon déroulement des opérations. « Il faut que j'y aille. » murmura-t-il à Trowa.

Le garçon grogna et se serra encore plus contre lui, si c'était possible.

« Je serais bien resté. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Mais j'ai des obligations, tu t'en doutes bien. »

Trowa s'écarta légèrement et acquiesça. Il avait une mine boudeuse qui fit rire Zechs aux éclats. Le jeune pilote se demanda bien ce qu'il se passait, puis il rougit.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille si je ne veux pas que les gardes aient des soupçons. »

Trowa le laissa partir. Il avait complètement oublié l'état de guerre dans lequel ils étaient et que Zechs était un ennemi. Il ne devait pas perdre la face devant ses hommes. Trowa se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à ses hommes pour expliquer sa présence dans ses appartements. Il préféra ne pas y penser.

Zechs se leva et s'étira. Il alla droit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage et les idées. Il revint dans la chambre où il s'habilla rapidement. Une fois prêt, il s'avança vers le lit où Trowa s'était assis. Le jeune garçon ne pipait mot. Zechs s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser avant de commencer sa journée de labeur mais il ne savait pas ce que souhaitait Trowa. Finalement, il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« A ce soir, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

- Zechs ! » s'écria Trowa en l'attrapant par le bras.

Lorsqu'il lut la supplique dans les yeux du jeune garçon, Zechs s'abandonna. Il se rassit sur le lit, prit le visage de Trowa dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Il sentit le jeune pilote répondre beaucoup plus ardemment à ses avances. Leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres partageaient un contact électrique et doux à la fois. Zechs ne fit rien pour approfondir le baiser. Ce fut Trowa qui entrouvrit de lui-même ses lèvres et qui sortit une langue timide mais résolue. Zechs entrouvrit à son tour sa bouche et alla chercher la douceur et la chaleur de la langue de son partenaire avec la sienne. L'approche se fit par accoups, les langues se touchant puis se rétractant. Zechs laissa les pleins pouvoirs à son amant. Il le laissa prendre le temps de se familiariser à ce nouveau toucher, et surtout de surmonter toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait.

Trowa était en pleine extase. Ce qu'il vivait était excitant, doux, passionné, tendre et sensuel. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil. Son corps tout entier était en ébullition. Tous ses sens se concentraient exclusivement sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus normalement. Il imaginait des choses. Il se sentait pousser des ailes, il voyait Zechs entouré d'un halo doré, des flashs érotiques le traversaient de part en part, faisant trembler tout son corps. L'intensité de ce baiser était plus grande que n'importe quelle blessure ou douleur. Cette effusion d'amour ne touchait pas seulement son corps. Elle atteignait aussi son cœur et son âme.

Trowa se rendit alors compte de l'immense pouvoir de l'amour. Il comprit pourquoi les gens y attachaient autant d'importance. Il comprit ce qu'il ressentait pour Zechs. Une larme de joie coula sur sa joue alors que sa langue devenait plus audacieuse et entâmait une danse raffinée avec celle de son partenaire.

Le baiser prit fin.

Trowa et Zechs rouvrirent les yeux. L'un et l'autre souriait. Zechs posa sa main sur la nuque de Trowa et son front contre celui du garçon.

« Merci. » dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il se leva, offrit un dernier sourire à l'être qui avait su lui redonner le goût de vivre, puis il partit.

Trowa resta assis encore quelques instants puis il se laissa choir sur le lit. Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait de vivre un moment purement magique. Cela devait être la cause de ce sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son visage. Le baiser de la veille l'avait déjà tout retourné. Celui de ce matin l'avait terrassé. Il réalisa que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était heureux.

Trowa tourna en rond toute la journée. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour de Zechs. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette chambre. Il ne pouvait que manger, dormir et prendre des bains. Il aurait dû penser à s'échapper, mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à établir à un plan correct. Son esprit et les souvenirs du baiser du matin ne le laissaient pas en paix. Il se rendit compte qu'être désoeuvré était beaucoup plus dur à vivre qu'on ne le pensait. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de passer de long moment seul : il venait de passer trois mois dans une cellule. C'était cependant différent. En tant que prisonnier il souffrait généralement du froid, de la faim et son corps essayait tant bien que mal de se rétablir des mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçu. Là il n'avait réellement rien à faire. Son corps allait beaucoup mieux qu'au premier jour où il était arrivé dans les appartements de Zechs et son esprit n'avait pas à combattre quelconques violences ou humiliations. Il avait le temps pour lui. Ce temps qui passait décidément bien lentement.

La journée fut un vrai calvaire.

Zechs rentra plus tôt que les autres soirs. Trowa venait à peine de finir de dîner lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le pilote du Heavy Arms aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Mais quoi qu'il en pense, il n'était pas près à ce genre de familiarité, loin de là. Il se contenta donc de rester assis sur le lit, en souriant un peu mais pas trop. Il s'aperçut que Zechs avait une triste mine. Il regarda inquiet le jeune homme poser sa veste et ses bottes. Il chercha un quelconque indice qui lui permettrait de voir si la souffrance de son amant était physique. Il ne vit rien. Zechs s'approcha de lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant.

« Je suis éreinté. » dit-il.

Son plan avait bien failli ne pas marcher à cause d'un abruti de soldat qui s'était octroyé un peu de bon temps au cours de sa mission. Il avait dû rattraper finement les bêtises de l'homme sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait dû batailler sur deux fronts. Ce soir il pensait que son cerveau allait exploser.

Il se releva tout de même et se déshabilla entièrement.

« Cela te dérange si l'on se met au lit tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il à son compagon.

Ce dernier parut surpris puis secoua négativement la tête.

« J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras, si tu le permets. »

Trowa se demanda ce qu'il se passait pour que Zechs soit si déprimé. Il leur restait encore trois nuits à partager. C'était plus que suffisant pour le réconforter, lui. Il tressaillit soudain. Peut-être que Treize allait rentrer plus tôt que prévu ? Livide devant cette hypothèse atroce, Trowa se mit rapidement au lit et alla se blottir dans les bras de Zechs. Ce dernier le serra tellement fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer. Trowa ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela à vrai dire. Son soucis du moment, c'était de réconforter Zechs.

Trowa se releva et s'appuya sur son coude gauche. Il posa sa main droite sur le cou de Zechs, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme n'opposa aucune résistance. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir. Le baiser se prolongeant, Zechs passa ses bras autour de la taille de Trowa et positionna le garçon au dessus de lui. Trowa sentit une chaleur passionnée envahir son corps lorsque son entrejambe entra en contact avec celui de son partenaire. Il passa ses deux bras derrière la tête de Zechs et embrassa ce dernier avec encore plus de ferveur. Après la tendresse et la douceur du début, Trowa expérimentait à cet instant la violence de la passion. Il voulait Zechs. Il le désirait plus que tout au monde. Il sentit une réaction purement sexuelle dans le bas de son bassin. Zechs le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Essoufflés par l'ardeur de leur baiser, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent en souriant et riant pour reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits. Ils se regardèrent ensuite un peu plus sérieusement, échangeant leurs sentiments respectifs.

Zechs bougea un peu, incitant Trowa à descendre. Ce dernier s'exécuta et se nicha à nouveau dans les bras de son amoureux, la tête sur l'épaule de Zechs, le bras de ce dernier entourant ses épaules.

Zechs aurait voulu aller plus loin. Il aurait voulu le prendre tout entier, le faire sien pour l'éternité. Malheureusement, cela aurait un viol que de profiter de l'innocence de Trowa à cet instant. Ce garçon méritait l'amour. De plus, il était encore jeune. Il se remémora sa première fois forcée avec Treize. Il ne souhaitait à personne de vivre une telle expérience. Même si à l'époque il s'était amouraché de cet homme à la poigne de fer qui lui semblait fait pour régner, son corps en gardait encore des cicatrices. Il pensait être prêt. Il aurait tout donné pour Treize à l'époque. Mais il ne savait pas. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? C'est Treize qui aurait dû le respecter et le guider avec amour et patience, au lieu de tout lui voler d'un coup. Il ne voulait pas de cela pour Trowa. C'était hors de question. Il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le revoir en de telles circonstances, mais au moins il n'aurait pas sur la conscience le crime d'avoir salit cette âme pure et nouvelle à l'amour.

Il se contenterait de ces fabuleux baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Pour éviter toute autre tournure des événements, Zechs fit semblant de s'endormir.

Trowa fut très déçu de sentir la respiration de son compagnon ralentir et prendre le rythme de croisière typique du sommeil. Ils venaient de vivre un moment d'exaltation, il n'en revenait pas que le jeune homme puisse ensuite s'endormir comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que finalement cela n'avait pas été si exceptionnel que cela pour lui ? Probablement que non, vu qu'il avait déjà de l'expérience.

Trowa se mit une gifle mentale pour ces méchantes pensées. Il était la cause de l'assoupissement du jeune homme. A cause de lui ce dernier ne dormait pas plus de cinq heures par nuit depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de céder à Morphée ? Trowa se pencha en avant, déposa un bisou sur la joue de Zechs puis se nicha confortablement contre lui avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Il ne vit pas Zechs sourire faiblement puis lever les sourcils au ciel en signe de tristesse infinie.

Trowa se réveilla au son des bottes militaires et de la brusquerie de deux paires de mains qui le sortirent du lit sans ménagement. Un autre soldat ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre en grand, ce qui fit mal aux yeux de Trowa, habitué à vivre dans la pénombre depuis plusieurs jours. Il regarda autour de lui. Zechs était adossé au mur d'en face et regardait ses hommes faire. Trowa l'interrogea du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Devant le regard incrédule et innocent du jeune pilote, Zechs sentit sa volonté faiblir. Il s'en voulait de le quitter sans un mot ni une explication, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. » déclara-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et froide.

Ses hommes acquiescèrent. Il s'avança droit vers la porte et sortit sans un regard de plus à Trowa. Le quitter ce matin alors qu'il dormait profondément avait été une déchirure dure à supporter. Il l'avait doucement embrassé alors que le jeune garçon dormait encore, et il lui avait murmuré de bien vouloir le pardonner, qu'il l'aimait et que c'était pour son bien qu'il faisait cela. Il le pria de ne pas le détester.

Zechs secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il s'attarderait sur les sentiments de Trowa plus tard. Normalement ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Il avait une sentinelle à tuer pour que tout se passe bien.

Trowa se retrouva avec cinq mitraillettes l'encerclant. On le fit se rhabiller et on l'attacha solidement sur une chaise avec un baillon. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Trois des hommes sortirent. Deux restèrent à le surveiller de près, attentifs au moindre de ses gestes.

A 11h45, lorsque l'alarme retentit et qu'il vit le premier gundam passer par la fenêtre, il comprit les agissements de Zechs et son désespoire de la veille. Il refoula une larme d'amour qui menaçait de couler. Il perdit ses sentiments et redevint le tueur implacable qu'il était.

Zechs lui offrait son évasion.

Il n'allait pas la rater.

FIN

Dancelune, 24 septembre 2004.

Et voilà ! Un petit plaisir que je me suis offert Je dois dire, au risque de paraître prétentieuse, qu'elle me plaît énormément cette petite one shot. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. En tout cas je vous remercie de l'avoir lu. Aligato !!! :o)


End file.
